The Bracelet
by Kaoruhana
Summary: It all started with the small bracelet that the stranger had bought for her that one Christmas. She never realized that one bracelet might be the starting point for a new relationship. A seven chapter story based off the seven-treasures challenge.
1. The Blue Bracelet

**Title:** The Blue Bracelet  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Prompt:** Seven Treasures Challenge – Lapis Lazuli  
**Genre: **Romance, Fluff  
**AU/CU:** Canon Universe  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **No set time-line, each chapter reflects different times in Kagome's life.  
**Word Count:**  
**A/N:** Part 1 of a seven chapter story for the Seven Treasures Challenge.  
**Summary:** It all started with the small bracelet that the stranger had bought for her that one Christmas. She never realized that one bracelet might be the starting point for a new relationship.

* * *

That blue stone, Kagome noted, was one of her most favorite precious stones. She'd always liked the color blue so it just made sense. Tugging her mother's hand, she pointed to a bracelet on the display window in which the blue stones were set.

"Mommy, that's what I want for Christmas."

Mrs. Higurashi followed her daughters line of sight and grimaced when she saw what Kagome wanted. She really wanted to get her daughter what she wanted for Christmas but she couldn't. Having recently lost her husband and acquiring a baby boy to take care of, her funds had been tight. Smiling down at her daughter she answered her.

"Kagome dear, I'll try really hard to get it for you okay? But you have to promise me that no matter what, you won't cry if you don't get that for Christmas okay?"

Kagome looked at her mother's face. She was sad that she wouldn't get what she wanted for Christmas, but she knew that her mama was going to try her hardest and so she decided to not throw a tantrum. Smiling, she led her mother away and pointed to other things in the mall windows during their shopping trip.

A few weeks later, Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the store and eyed the bracelet again. The store manager came up to her asking her if she needed help with something. Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she proceeded to explain.

"My daughter really wanted that bracelet for Christmas. I'm afraid I don't have all the money right now but I can pay off the bracelet in a few months' time. Is there any way you can help me?"

The lady sneered at Mrs. Higurashi before telling her that everything had to be paid at once and upfront. They were a high-end jewelry store after all and it just wouldn't do to ruin their reputation especially at this time of the year.

"Oh I see, well, if you change your mind, here-call the Higurashi shrine please." Mrs. Higurashi handed the woman a card and then walked out of the store. Moments later, a smartly dressed man came up to the counter and asked about the card just given.

"A poor woman wanted to buy a bracelet for her daughter." The manager answered giving him the card.

"Which bracelet was it?" The manager pointed it out to the man and he eyed it. It wasn't an expensive gift for him but he could see how the price of the jewelry item could crunch the wallets of some people. "I'll purchase it please. And I'd like it wrapped."

The saleslady nodded, too happy at having sold something to pay attention to the narrowing of his eyes as he looked down at the card in his hands. Tucking it in his pocket, he paid for the bracelet and left with it in tow.

Christmas morning at the Higurashi shrine, a doorbell rang and Mrs. Higurashi ran to answer it wondering who it was at the door. She was surprised to see a well-dressed man standing in front of her, carrying a few bags.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

The man hesitated before holding out the bags. She looked down and gasped. Inside were boxes of presents, presents that she hadn't been able to afford this Christmas. But why was he helping her? Was this some Christmas miracle?

"I came to drop off some gifts." He paused before continuing. "Your daughter will be very important in the future. I have come to make sure she is taken care of in order to do that task."

Mrs. Higurashi was confused but let the man into her house. Maybe she could ask him more questions over tea. She led him into the living room and watched as he took the gifts out of the bags and set them by the tree. Kagome, who was already downstairs watching Christmas cartoons looked at them.

"Are they for me?"

The man chuckled and then pointed to a few. He explained to her that Santa had asked him to bring the gifts because he couldn't stop by the shrine last night- his reindeer were getting tired. Those presents he pointed out were for her to open. Squealing, Kagome didn't even wait before tearing into her gifts. Moments later she yelled out to her mother who promptly came running out of the kitchen.

"Look, it's the bracelet. Santa got me the bracelet!" Mrs. Higurashi only put a hand to her mouth as her daughter walked forward to ask her to put the lapis lazuli bracelet on. She really did get a Santa this year didn't she?

* * *

**A/N: **I originally had this story up for Christmas but didn't finish it in time. Now that I'm done with the challenge expect daily updates for all 7 prompts :D

Kaoruhana ^_^


	2. Bee Sting

**Title:** Bee Sting  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Prompt:** Seven Treasures Challenge – Gold  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**AU/CU:** Canon Universe  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **No set time-line, each chapter reflects different times in Kagome's life.  
**Word Count:**  
**A/N:** Part 2 of a seven chapter story for the Seven Treasures Challenge.  
**Summary:** It all started with the small bracelet that the stranger had bought for her that one Christmas. She never realized that one bracelet might be the starting point for a new relationship.  
**Link: **/fanfiction/story/7322/2

Kagome watched in fascination as Sesshomaru dueled Inuyasha in yet another fight. Ever since they'd formed an alliance it was all they did- though this time neither fought with the intent to kill. She watched as golden sparks flew every time their swords clashed and wondered briefly why those sparks never distracted her from the fight itself.

She may have just been an archer but Kagome knew when to appreciate an art when she saw it. Back in the modern era she rarely saw the beautiful sword fights she encountered here. Especially fighting like Sesshomaru's.

He flew gracefully, making sword-fighting look effortless and she found herself following the movements he made. His eyes were determined and it was reflected in his stance. The confidence was there in his stature as he parried Inuyasha blow for blow and used his youkai strength to force his brother to do better. A sudden yell made her snap her attention the other way and stopped the boys' fight.

Rin, who had been picking flowers in the nearby meadow, had been stung by a bee. She immediately raced over to Kagome and the young woman gently led the child to her bag where the first aid kit was located. She looked for the stinger in Rin's finger first and found it but knew that she couldn't get it out. If only someone could and fast. She quickly cast a look around the area and her eyes fell on Sesshomaru approaching them.

"What ails her?" He asked casting a shadow over the two girls and boring his eyes into one in particular. Kagome flustered for a moment before thrusting Rin's hand to him.

"Here. She got stung by a bee and I need to get the stinger out. Can you do it?" He eyed her once more with narrowed eyes before sitting down and drawing the girls hand into his. He'd never admit it to anyone but it was obvious that ever since the incident with his mother he had been even more protective of Rin.

"This will hurt." He warned the girl before plucking out the stinger with his claws. Rin, true to her character, didn't scream or cry out but shed silent tears during the process. Kagome soothed the girl when the stinger was out, instantly calming her and giving her Neosporin and a Band-Aid. Looking back up she noticed Sesshomaru's curious look at the Neosporin and bandaid.

"It's a healing salve and bandage from my time." She supplied putting the materials back in her bag. He seemed to take her answer but paused when he noticed the glint coming from her neck. There was a gold necklace with a heart pendant attached to it. What was it? He hadn't seen it before. And then his eyes found something even more intriguing. In all the time he'd known the miko she'd never worn a bracelet. And yet there was one adorning her wrist right now. The blue stones looked as though they were worn and he briefly wondered how he'd never seen it. Shaking it off, he made to leave when a question stopped him.

"What is that?" Rin, who had followed her guardians line of sight pointed to Kagome's pendant.

"This?" Kagome idly picked up the necklace Hojo had given her for her birthday when he'd seen her last. The poor boy still hadn't given up on her it seemed. "It's a necklace I got for my birthday from a friend." The last word was said somewhat hesitantly and Sesshomaru gave her a questioning glance while Rin just left them to continue her play. Only men who were courting a female were known to give jewelry as gifts. He wondered if the friend she was talking about was interested in her that way. And he also wondered why he cared that she had an admirer in her time.

"Hnn." Taking his leave, Sesshomaru turned to go back to the fight with his brother. Rin was in safe hands again and he had a brother to train. Oddly enough however, the mystery surrounding her bracelet still had his attention. Shrugging it off, he let his mind focus on other matters, namely his brother's sparring skills.


	3. Lost and Found

"Kagome, what's that?"

Kagome stared at her bracelet. She gotten it nearly fifteen years ago when she was eight and it had never left her side. The man, whom her mother had called Santa, had guaranteed her family financial stability. He'd paid off the shrine debts, given her family gifts that year, and according to her mother had warned her about Kagome's trip to the past. He'd never returned after that one year though so she wasn't sure how to answer Eri.

"Do you remember that time when my father died?" At her friends nod she continued. "Well, that year we had a strange man come to give us gifts and he took care of us- financially. He was kind of like a Santa you know and gave me the one gift I really wanted that year- this bracelet."

She'd never taken it off, and had still worn it when shard-hunting though usually it was hidden inside her clothes so that she wouldn't damage it. Eri smiled at her and gave her a quick hug before moving away sensing Kagome's sudden melancholy. Kagome had returned to the future a year ago when the jewel had finally been completed and the well had closed.

"I say we go shopping now like planned okay? After all, it's the first free Saturday I've had since I started working."

Kagome flinched. Eri worked as an employee for a small office of some banking company, a respectable job. She had somehow found a job working in a bookstore, apparently one didn't need too many credentials as well, but it still wasn't as respectable of a job as Eri's was. Smiling, she led her friend into the shopping district eyes immediately going towards a jewelry store. Eri followed her eyesight and smiled before taking her friend's arm and leading her into the store. Kagome had been so depressed last year but she was feeling better now and Eri was going to try to keep that happy attitude going.

"I'm buying you something!"

"No you're not!" Kagome answered a little loudly. It got the attention of a man nearby whose eyes widened upon seeing her. She was back! And suddenly he needed to know what she was looking at. His eyes followed her to see her fussing with a friend over a pair of earrings. Finally, her friend agreed to let the earrings go if she was allowed to buy Kagome lunch. Kagome nodded, ushering her friend out of the store but not before glancing once more at the earrings. Almost immediately he found himself doing what he'd done fifteen years ago when he'd bought the small bracelet for her.

The next day, the doorbell to the Higurashi house rang. Mrs. Higurashi was wondering who was visiting this early on a sunny Sunday morning. Nonetheless she went to answer the door. Kagome had just woken up, Souta was still sleeping, and her father was out by the shrine doing something or other leaving her the only one available. She opened the door and paused. There standing in front of her was the same man who had come to her all those years ago with the Christmas gifts. She'd never seen him again though she had tried in vain to contact him and thank him for all that he had done for them.

"Mrs. Higurashi," he began bowing a little, "I hope I'm not intruding; I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I'd stop by." Mrs. Higurashi knew that there was more to that story and wondered briefly if this was someone from Kagome's past. Pushing that thought aside, she let the young man into her house and offered him a seat at the breakfast table. Giving an excuse, she let herself upstairs just in time to catch Kagome and warn her of their guest while also telling her of what he had done for the shrine.

Ten minutes later, as Mrs. Higurashi finished making a hot breakfast the man's ears perked to see Kagome walk into the dining room. She paused, looking at the man. He reminded her of someone from the past but she hadn't expected anyone to be alive. Yes she'd hoped but she hadn't really thought any of them might actually show up again in her life. Mrs. Higurashi entered the dining room then carrying large plates of delicious breakfast and Kagome found herself pushing her previous thought out of her head.

An hour later though as she led the man onto the shrine grounds- he'd wanted a tour- she knew something was up. For one, he sought out the well-house, a place that she herself had chosen to forget about. It hurt enough knowing that the well was right there but that she could never reach what was on the other side. Curious though, and again a tad hopeful, she followed him to the building wondering what he wanted there. He fingered the rim casually and then gave out a slow, lethargic sigh.

"This is what you used to get to the past." Kagome sputtered too shocked to answer.

There were only a handful of people who knew about the well and what it did. She hadn't expected any one of them to survive five hundred years to tell her about it. As she thought about it though, something in the man's posture led her to believe she knew who it was. He was still stiff and wealthy but his respect for humans had obviously changed. He was also still wise for his years and his face hid the emotions he was feeling.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked tentatively, not sure how to act around the demon lord. A year ago, he was becoming an acquaintance of hers- they weren't friends but they had a mutual respect for the other by the time she'd left the Feudal Era. Today, he was the strange benefactor from her youth.

"Miko." He answered back hoping that this greeting would help her get accustomed to his presence again. She had so many questions but for now the only thing she could think of was why and how? He smiled- really it was more a quirk of the lips- but he ran a soothing hand through her hair when she launched into him. After years it felt nice to be in the company of someone who understood. Clearing his throat, he watched her pull away and then reached into his pocket before handing her something. She looked at it curiously before taking it into her hands. He'd given her the same coral earrings she'd been looking at with Eri. The gold plating on the earrings was what had made them expensive yesterday but as Kagome held them reverently in her hands she knew that they meant something more.

"Why these?" She asked carefully.

"You wanted them." He began fidgeting a little and then sighed again. "I also wanted an excuse to make sure it was you." She realized then that he'd been waiting years for this moment. He'd never known when she'd come back but had idly stayed put until he thought it was the right time.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." He merely looked away before turning her around and guiding her out of the well-house. He still had some more things he wanted to discuss with her.


	4. Moving Forward

**Title:** Moving Forward  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Prompt:** Seven Treasures Challenge – Pearl  
**Genre: **Romance, Fluff  
**AU/CU:** Canon Universe  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **No set time-line, each chapter reflects different times in Kagome's life.  
**Word Count:** 886  
**A/N:** Part 4 of a seven chapter story for the Seven Treasures Challenge.  
**Summary:** It all started with the small bracelet that the stranger had bought for her that one Christmas. She never realized that one bracelet might be the starting point for a new relationship.  
**Link: **/fanfiction/story/7322/4

Kagome was prepared for this meeting with her client- from her polished heels to her suave suit and even to the pearl earrings adorning her. She was going to make this meeting work for her and get these projects of hers rolling. It had taken her massive amounts of capital and investment to get her stuff to even be considered and she was not going to back down. Sesshomaru was counting on it. He'd let her plan one event for his corporate executives and when she succeeded in that task, he'd made her the event planner for his company.

"Ms. Higurashi," A voice announced making her look towards the door where the secretary was waiting, "Mr. Taisho and the board members are here." Kagome nodded, indicating she'd heard the secretary and moments later the room was filled with five individuals who held the company in their hands. Sesshomaru was easy to spot. His long silver-hued hair made him easily recognizable. Ms. Kaoru and Mr. Yamada took seats next to him at the long table. On the other side Mr. Tanaka and Mr. Honda took their seats as well before shooting her a glance. She swallowed before taking a deep breath and making her presentation on new advertising techniques to boost event sales and popularity. When she'd casually suggested it to Sesshomaru, she never knew he'd make her give a presentation in front of the board members. Yet here she was, doing just that.

Two hours later, Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the boardroom. The meeting was over and she had done a good job answering questions to the best of her abilities. The door opened again and she turned to see who was there.

Sesshomaru stood there eyeing her and suddenly making her feel like a child with only one look. She cleared her throat and asked him if he needed her for something. They had become friends in the two years she'd worked in his company and she usually knew what he wanted. But certain times his stares just put her on edge.

"Dinner tonight."

Kagome fidgeted as she processed the words. She wasn't sure what had happened but she assumed that Sesshomaru had just asked her out for dinner. She wanted to refuse because of the work complications that might arise but she also knew that this was normal for them. Once a week (sometimes more than that), she and Sesshomaru would get together for dinner and catch up on each other's lives. But she wasn't sure if that was okay right now. After all, their personal relationship was kept a secret from mostly everyone in the company. She was sure that his secretary, Nomiya-san knew their relationship extended beyond work but that was it. He seemed to sense her hesitance because he spoke again.

"You are a pleasant person Ms. Higurashi and I find myself wanting to know more about your proposed plan and others you might have in the future. I find that I might need a new head of advertising soon." She paused taking note of the tone. By calling her Ms. Higurashi he made it seem like they were going to a causal business dinner and would hopefully cause the rumor mill to die down. Kagome and him were just friends after all right? She opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it. What was there to say? She was getting a free dinner, and to top it off, she might just be getting a promotion while she was at it. And the fact that it was dinner with Sesshomaru wasn't really something that bothered her either. They'd been a bit busy the past week so they hadn't really had time to catch up. Plus with Rin being in town again they hadn't really hung out.

"Dinner sounds good." Gathering her things together she looked at him and smiled as he led her out the door.

They ate dinner at his house that night, with Rin and her mate, the old Southern Demon Lord, Hideki Fujiwara, there for company. The two had mated after Sesshomaru had given his consent and she could still see how the pain of having given up Rin hurt him so.

"Kagome," Rin asked suddenly, "are you still single?" Kagome fumbled with her chopsticks and dropped food on her lap. She remembered now why she didn't like to visit when Rin was around. She knew Rin was trying to be nice and all but still it stung every time she asked this question. To her surprise however this time it wasn't her but Sesshomaru who answered the question.

"Her personal life is not your concern Rin. It is rude to interfere in the manner you have." Though she felt a little admonished at being treated like a child Rin couldn't help but smile. It had taken two years but she'd finally gotten her father figure to cave in and admit that he cared for Kagome more than before.

"It's fine Sesshomaru." Kagome stated turning to the girl with a smile. "It's still a touchy topic for me but it shouldn't be. I'm not getting any younger you know?"

"Yes." Rin muttered shooting Sesshomaru another glance. He merely huffed before finishing his dinner. Well Rin mused, finally they were moving in the right direction.


	5. A Simple Claiming

**Title:** A Simple Claiming  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Prompt:** Seven Treasures Challenge – Agate  
**Genre: **Romance, Fluff  
**AU/CU:** Canon Universe  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **No set time-line, each chapter reflects different times in Kagome's life.  
**Word Count:** 733  
**A/N:** Part 5 of a seven chapter story for the Seven Treasures Challenge.  
**Summary:** It all started with the small bracelet that the stranger had bought for her that one Christmas. She never realized that one bracelet might be the starting point for a new relationship.  
**Link: **/fanfiction/story/7322/5

A few weeks after Rin's departure Kagome noticed certain things. It all began the day she finally started her new job. She arrived at her desk and had just settled into it when someone had come up giving her a package. Frowning, she picked it up only to notice it was for her. Opening it she found a necklace of pearls and black beads nestled inside. There was no note, nothing to tell her where it was from. She briefly wondered if it was from Sesshomaru but then laughed. He'd only ever bought her things for her birthday and he never ever gave it to her like this. Still, she kept it and giggled noting how it matched her outfit. Whoever her little admirer was, he sure knew how to pick his jewelry.

However, the gifts didn't stop there. They were never constant and over a period of two months she kept receiving them. At first she had just thought that it was the necklace. However a week after that she'd gotten a pair of earrings- a pair of silver ones with a smooth red stone encased in the silver filigree. She couldn't help but think of who the red reminded her of this entire time and sighed putting them away. What was funny though she realized was that they matched her clothes that day too.

The next few pieces, a bracelet and a ring were gorgeous in and of themselves. The bracelet was made of a burnished amber colored bead and reminded her almost instantly of Sesshomaru's eyes. Blushing she'd refused to look at them all day after that. All the pieces looked to be ancient, or if not ancient, as though they were made before gemstones existed. She'd taken the jewelry home and one day her mother had remarked that it might have been agate. The idea fit but she wondered where she was getting the jewelry from. The arrival of the ring suddenly seemed to make everything click. It was made of purple agate and was simple in design. But one look at it and Kagome suddenly knew this wasn't just a ring.

All the colors of agate, all of them, had something to do with Sesshomaru she realized. The necklace- while agate wasn't the primary material in it, had pearls reflected the shining silver quality of Sesshomaru's hair. Next came the red earrings- red was the color of his crest from back in the feudal era. The bracelet that reminded her of his eyes was supposed to remind her of his eyes she realized. And the ring- there was not a doubt in her world what the purple shading reminded her of. She'd been in the middle of deskwork when she'd gotten the package and it all clicked but none of that mattered now. What mattered was that she have Sesshomaru explain now!

When she arrived at his office, his secretary let her in and smiled, telling her to go on into the office when she asked. She walked in and took a deep breath when she arrived. What was she supposed to say she wondered looking at him. His face had lifted up when she walked in but he didn't say anything beyond that. He was waiting for her to say something and so she did. He wasn't like a normal gentleman. He didn't ask but claimed and Kagome realized he'd slowly been claiming Kagome with the jewelry. Tentatively she approached him with the ring in her hand.

"Sesshomaru," she asked, "what does this mean?" There was silence and for a while she thought she'd misinterpreted his actions. Then he finally spoke.

"If you consent, this one would like to take you as his mate." Kagome looked down at the ring and then back up at him. She thought about it, over the two years she'd gotten to know him again become his friend, perhaps more. She hadn't expected the kind of flowery courtship Rin had had but she did kind of wish his proposal wasn't so sudden.

"I do want to be your mate." She stated beginning her explanation. "But not right now." She blushed under his gaze. "Can we court for a little longer?"

"That is acceptable." With a smile she held out the ring to him expectantly. Taking it, he stood up and walked around the desk to her before slipping it onto her finger.


	6. A nice change

**Title:** A nice change  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Prompt:** Seven Treasures Challenge – Lapis Lazuli  
**Genre: **Romance, Fluff  
**AU/CU:** Canon Universe  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **No set time-line, each chapter reflects different times in Kagome's life.  
**Word Count:** 516  
**A/N:** Part 6 of a seven chapter story for the Seven Treasures Challenge.  
**Summary:** It all started with the small bracelet that the stranger had bought for her that one Christmas. She never realized that one bracelet might be the starting point for a new relationship.  
**Link: **/fanfiction/story/7322/6

Kagome woke up to an empty bed. She wondered where Sesshomaru had gone and allowed a tiny bit of sadness to overtake her. They had celebrated their one year anniversary (of being mates) last week so it didn't bother her too much that he'd forego celebrating their wedding. Still it would have made things a little better to have woken up with him next to her this morning.

"Kagome." Blinking she lifted her eyes to her husband, and mate's, face. In his hands was a tray of what appeared to be breakfast. Smiling she greeted him and patted the spot next to her on the bed. He eagerly took a seat next to her and placed the tray on the bed. Kagome's eyes immediately spotted the jewelry box sitting in the corner. He picked it up and opened it to reveal her gift- a pair of crystal teardrop earrings. She recognized them immediately as the Swarovski she'd fallen in love with a while ago. He'd been so attentive and she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru hummed appreciatively and settled next to her, rearranging the table for their breakfast.

"Wait!" She hadn't meant to scream it she realized with a blush. When he looked at her curiously she merely moved away and then pulled out a box from her bedside drawer. She knew he probably sensed it already but she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell him herself. Taking the box, she eagerly pressed it into his hands. He looked down at it, a little shocked to see what it was before he gingerly opened it and pulled the test out.

"You are expecting?" It was a shock, simply because he was surprised he hadn't noticed. Gently, he moved her closer and took a deep long breath before pulling back. It was faint but it was there- the smell of another mixed with hers and that he realized, storing that memory away, was his child's.

"I figured you already knew but I just thought it'd be nice to share it with you." He nodded and gently placed a hand on her stomach. When he had first met Kagome in the feudal era he would have abhorred the idea of having hanyou children. Now he couldn't wait to have them. A part of it was scary, he'd never raised a child from birth before and his last experience with children was nearly five hundred years ago.

"Is it ok?" Kagome asked softly wondering what had him lost in his thoughts. She was sure that he'd be receptive to their child but were old prejudices coming back into his mind?

"Everything is perfect." He picked up a piece of fruit from the tray and fed it to her gently. "I should have brought more food for you and the pup." She relaxed into him realizing he was just as excited and nervous as she was.

"Our child." She giggled suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Sensing her happiness, he put the down the piece of fruit in his hands and caressed her stomach.

"Yes our child."


	7. Another Bracelet

**Title:** Another Bracelet  
**Author:** Kaoruhana  
**Prompt:** Seven Treasures Challenge – Silver  
**Genre: **Romance, Fluff  
**AU/CU:** Canon Universe  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings: **No set time-line, each chapter reflects different times in Kagome's life.  
**Word Count:** 653  
**A/N:** Part 7 of a seven chapter story for the Seven Treasures Challenge.  
**Summary:** It all started with the small bracelet that the stranger had bought for her that one Christmas. She never realized that one bracelet might be the starting point for a new relationship.  
**Link: **/fanfiction/story/7322/7

"No Sora!" Kagome could only scream in warning as her daughter went barreling to the front door and straight into her father's legs. She sighed giving up on ever restraining her daughter. Sora was exuberant and possibly too spoiled, more so by Sesshomaru than by her, but she was wonderful nonetheless. For three years she had been with them and Kagome loved every minute of it. Sora could never replace Rin for Sesshomaru but Kagome knew that he was content making new memories with his daughter and storing them with those old memories of a young Rin.

"Daddy," Sora yelled when she was picked up by her father, "he kicked today!" Kagome giggled at her little girl and placed a hand on her bulging stomach. They'd kept warning Sora that she might have a little sister instead but the girl was adamant that she have a little brother. He nodded, turning to the stairs when she arrived.

"How are you?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome when he saw her. She knew what that meant. Did the baby give you any trouble today? How was Sora? Do you need help with anything?

"Good. Everything was fine. Sora learned how to count to fifty today. She might show it to you later?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at his daughter who was squirming to be let loose. Letting her down, he watched as she ran away in the direction of the playroom. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up sometimes. She was now old enough to have her own bedroom farther away from theirs but she was a welcome presence in their lives. He walked towards his wife and lovingly placed a hand on her bulging stomach. He couldn't wait to be a father to two. As if sensing him the baby kicked and Kagome let out a hiss.

"Is everything okay?" He asked carefully. When Kagome was pregnant with Sora there had been some complications. Kagome had to be careful of food intake and strenuous activity and had even had to be in bed for the last few weeks of the pregnancy. As a result he'd taken extra precautions this time and begged her to work from home.

"It's all right." She reassured him placing her hand on top of his. "I think the baby's just excited to see you. And I'm only eight weeks away- this is normal." He grunted, still not happy with her answer but taking it nonetheless.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" Kagome asked curious. They weren't celebrating anything important today or anytime soon for that matter so what was it for?

"A braclet." He explained pulling a rectangular box from his pocket. She opened it carefully letting out a gasp at the silver charm bracelet inside. There were two charms on it but she knew what they meant. The first was a little cloud with the words Sora etched onto it. The next was a tiny bud- she couldn't tell what flower it was but she realized what it stood for- spring. Their next child was due in the Spring and he'd taken that into account. She carefully studied the charm and turned it over to see the word Haru etched on it.

"Is that the name you've chosen?" She asked carefully. He merely nodded and she threw her arms around him in a hug, careful of the box she still held.

"It's perfect." He wanted to correct her and tell her that it wasn't the gift but the intended recipient who was perfect but the words didn't escape his mouth. Sora, who had come out of the playroom, wedged her way in between the two of them to join the hug. He laughed at that and grinned when she saw the bracelet and proceeded to bug her mother about it. Echoing the sentiments of his father he realized that he did have someone to protect.

* * *

**A/N: ** Thanks to everyone who has read and supported this story! That means a lot to me! I can't thank everyone but for all those who reviewed I really do appreciate it :) If you'd like please feel free to read and comment on any of my other stories :)

Kaoruhana ^_^


End file.
